ONE-SHOT - No abras los ojos…
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Teníamos la noche entera para los dos, sólo nosotros dos y yo deseaba observarte profundamente. Nunca te había visto de manera semejante, con tu cuerpo totalmente expuesto ante mí. Cierra tus ojos y relájate… No tiembles, no te haré daño, no debes temer siempre que sea yo quien te toque de esta manera. No abras los ojos y sólo… déjame tocarte… [Soft Lemmon MIKANOA/Mención YUUMITSU]


_**DISCLAIMERS** **:** Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami' ***Si fuera mío, volvería parejas oficiales de una vez al Yuuichiro** x **Mitsuba y al Shinya** x **Sayuri, Akane no habría muerto y le conseguiría una novia a Ferid para que éste deje de insinuar yaoi e.é (?)*** Únicamente me pertenece esta historia **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** **:** Ligeros spoilers del anime/manga. Aparte de aclarar que esta historia se narrará desde la perspectiva de Mika ( **es decir: en "primera persona"** ) por si alguna estúpida personita no leyó el Summary (?) aviso que este será un One-shot de ' **MIKANOA'** ( **Mikaela Hyakuya** x **Shinoa Hiragi** ), además de que también contiene **LEMMON** pero no muy explícito, diría que sería ' **Soft** ' y sin demasiada descripción. También tendrá referencias a mi querido OTP ' **YUUMITSU'** ( **Yuuichiro Hyakuya** x **Mitsuba Sangu** ) aunque nada más mencionado. Si no te gusta este tipo de material ni tampoco ninguna de las parejas anteriormente mencionadas: te sugiero amablemente que cierres la ventana y respetes gustos ajenos, ¡muchas gracias! Ahora, preparen sus pañuelos para **MUY PROBABLES** desangrados nasales ( **LOL** ) y… ¡Disfruten la lectura! **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _" No abras los ojos_ _…_ _"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Mikaela Hyakuya x Shinoa Hiragi]_**  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Mis pasos resonaban por el largo y oscuro pasillo de la parte más profunda de aquella mazmorra, únicamente alumbrado por la lámpara de queroseno que yo sujetaba con mi mano derecha. Me detuve frente a una gárgola con características fieras y ligeramente grotescas. Vi sobre mi hombro una última vez _—asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie siguiéndome—_ antes de girarme hacia la 'bestia de roca'. Sujeté uno de sus cuernos con mi mano disponible, tirando de éste hacia abajo y provocando que reaccionara el 'mecanismo' de la estatua. Ésta se deslizó poco a poco hacia un lado, dejando a la vista un pasadizo de escaleras que conducían hasta algún sitio de manera ascendente.

.

No dudé ni un segundo en entrar a dicho escondite y empezar a subir los escalones, mientras la pared detrás de mí volvía a deslizarse hasta quedar en su posición anterior, ocultando el resto de mi ruta de la vista de los curiosos. Mi reina y protectora, Krul Tepes, era la única consciente de dicho 'refugio', ella me informó de éste y también me dio su total autorización de usarlo como me diera la gana; como un lugar en el cual yo podría esconderme al igual que descansar, ya que ella sabía que a mí no me gustaba estar cerca de los demás vampiros soldados más de lo necesario.

.

Una vez llegué al final de aquél tramo, terminé frente a una puerta y de inmediato la abrí con mi mano disponible, me recibió una sala no exuberante pero sí espaciosa y bastante acogedora. Era adornada tan sólo por una cama y una mesita de noche, una al lado de la otra, mientras que del otro extremo del lugar había una biblioteca con algunos libros de inglés y latín. Regalos de la misma Krul ya que mi nacionalidad originalmente japonesa me dificultaba el leer y hablar dichos idiomas con la fluidez que debería; era imprescindible aprenderlas pues eran las únicas lenguas utilizadas en ' _Sanguinem_ ', la capital de la ciudad de los vampiros. Por último, había un cuarto contiguo aún más pequeño, se trataba del baño. Pero ignoré todo eso al centrarme en acercarme a la mesa, colocando la lámpara que cargaba con cuidado sobre ésta.

 _._

 _—Bienvenido, Mika-san~_ —Al escuchar una voz a mis espaldas, me di media-vuelta hacia la cama y al fin pude verte acostada allí, mirándome con una de tus usuales sonrisas; aunque el toque cansado de ésta no pasó desapercibido para mí—. _Te extrañé, vampirito rubio~._

.

Sujetabas uno de los tantos libros anteriormente nombrados, uno de inglés, y lo leías seguramente para distraerte, ayudándote de la luz de una pequeña vela que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche… aunque ésta ya se encontraba tan consumida que la apagué cuando me traje la lámpara. También era de importancia recalcar que llevabas puesta una camisa negra y de mangas largas, era tan grande que te quedaba como una bata. Originalmente de las mías, pero te la presté debido a que tu uniforme del ' _Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés'_ estaba algo maltrecho y sucio; de seguro estaría secándose ya que lo lavaste en el cuarto de baño con anterioridad.

 _._

 _—¿Cómo están tus heridas, Shinoa-chan?_ —Pregunté con mirada seria y voz preocupada, dirigiéndome a ti por ese apodo que reflejaba la confianza y el afecto que yo te tenía. Me dirigía de esa forma únicamente hacia las personas que para mí eran de mayor importancia.

 _._

 _—Ya están un poco mejor, pero todavía no se recuperan por completo…_ —Respondiste soltando un suspiro resignado, en lo que yo me sentaba a un lado tuyo sobre uno de los bordes del colchón.

.

Estábamos hablando de las heridas que otros vampiros te dejaron al interrogarte para sacarte información sobre el _'EDIJ' ***(1)**_ , aquellas marcas ya cerca de la cicatrización eran un constante tormento, pero ante tu orgullosa naturaleza y tu lealtad de acero: siempre te callabas tan sólo para seguir siendo torturada. Sin embargo, me encargué de sacarte de allí y llevarte a mi 'lugar secreto' diciendo la excusa de que habías logrado escaparte. Si Krul era consciente de esto o no, era desconocido para mí. Lo más seguro era que ella supiera exactamente lo que yo escondía… pero ella nunca había soltado la lengua y seguramente me estaba encubriendo, yo se lo agradecía inconscientemente en silencio.

 _._

 _—… ¿Tanto daño te hicieron?_ —Abriste los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como acaricié tu mejilla con una de mis enguantadas manos, pero tan sólo me sonreíste con tranquilidad.

 _._

 _—¡Está bien, está bien! No te recrimines por esta pequeñez, Mika-san~_ —Siempre me repetías eso cada vez que yo preguntaba por tu estado, y aunque lograbas calmarme un poco… yo no podía evitar criticarme por no haberte liberado antes, así no habrías sufrido tanto. Pero ambos sabíamos que no habría sido buena idea, ya que sospecharían demasiado de que una humana hubiese logrado 'escapar' tan fácilmente por cuenta propia.

 _._

 _—Oye… ¿puedo verlas?_ —Tu cuerpo se estremeció al oír mi pregunta, pero aunque al inicio dudaste: terminaste asintiendo y estiraste tus brazos con las mangas lo suficientemente enrolladas. Mi ceño se frunció y una sombría expresión apareció en mi semblante, pero no te inmutaste al saber que no iba dirigida hacia ti, sino hacia aquellos moretones y todo tipo de heridas que se plasmaban en tu piel. Sentí muchísimo rencor hacia los _"chupasangre"_ que osaron lastimarte, siendo consciente de que yo era ' _otro de ellos_ ', y por eso sentí en parte algo de asco hacia mí mismo. _**"** Si tan sólo yo hubiera intervenido antes, ella no estaría… **"**_

 _._

 _—¿M-Mika-san…?_ —Volví en mí al cerciorarme de que me había acercado demasiado de forma inconsciente, sujetando una de tus muñecas gentilmente y estando a sólo centímetros de posar mis labios sobre una de las heridas. Al acto me aparté, con mi pálido rostro ahora inundado de un humilde rubor, y éste no pudo evitar incrementarse ante tu suave carcajada—. _¡Owww_ _! Te ves más lindo con esa expresión que con tu usual máscara de frialdad, ricitos de oro~._

 _._

 _—… Al menos ya estás más animada…_ —Suspiré con pesadez, odiaba que tuvieras que burlarte **siempre** que yo me abochornaba. Pero no podía evitarse ya que esa era tu forma de ser, lo que te hacía ser tú misma; y para bien o para mal, también era una de las razones que me habían hecho apreciarte… hasta acabar enamorándome de ti.

.

Y pensar que todo inició por el simple impulso de protegerte con mi propio cuerpo, aquella vez en que mi hermano adoptivo, Yuuichiro Hyakuya — _o "Yuu-chan", como yo solía llamarle desde que éramos pequeños_ — enloqueció y un poder oscuro se desató en él. Meses después, fuiste tú la que me protegió y la que mostró comprensión, la que se encargó desde el inicio que nadie me dañara… a pesar de que te pudieran inculpar de traidora. ** _*(2)_** Fue desde aquél momento que sentí una gratitud y un aprecio tan grandes hacia ti que yo nunca podría expresarlos en palabras. Poco tiempo después y al interactuar más entre nosotros, fue que esos sentimientos evolucionaron hasta convertirse en algo aún más intenso… _algo llamado ' **amor** '. _Inesperadamente, luego de un tiempo guardándome todos esos dulces sentimientos — _que a la vez me dolían_ _al etiquetarlos de 'unilaterales' o 'no correspondidos'_ — acabaste siendo tú la que reveló que sentía lo mismo por mí, y a la vez, la primera que se declaró. Así sin más, tomándome tan desprevenido que **casi** se me cayó de las manos la bandeja de comida que logré conseguir para ti, _'de contrabando'_ y con ayuda de alguna pequeña distracción ocasional que se presentaba.

.

Yuu-chan seguramente estaría en contra de esto y gritaría: _**«**_ _¿¡Por qué de todas las chicas tenías que enamorarte de esa enana chiflada, Mika!?_ _ **»**_ , no pude evitar sonreír por lo bajo al imaginármelo. Aunque quizás mi querido hermano me entendería mejor, ya que había iniciado una relación con una chica rubia igual de obstinada pero bondadosa que él, una tal _Mitsuba Sangu_ si la memoria no me fallaba. Tú siempre me hablabas de ellos dos: de cómo insistías en _'emparejarlos'_ y de cómo acabaste logrando hacer que confesaran sus mutuos sentimientos. Excusándote con el argumento de que Yuu-chan y Mitsuba " _sólo necesitaban una pequeña ayuda ya que eran demasiado tsunderes_ " y de que la única forma de lograrlo era haciéndolos tener " _relaciones sexuales ilícitas_ "… o algo así, por mi salud mental decidí no preguntar más del asunto. ** _*(3)_**

.

— _¿Ah…? ¿Tienes frío, Shinoa-chan?_ —Pregunté casi de inmediato al notarte temblar ligeramente, no tuviste tiempo de reaccionar porque ya me encontraba abrazándote y apegándote a mi cuerpo, luego de haberme retirado la capa de mi blanco uniforme para cubrirte con ella como si fuera una cobija. Aparte del colchón y la almohada, en la cama no había ni una mísera frazada ya que no me hacía falta protegerme del frío, pues como vampiro ese tipo de cosas no me afectaban más. Aunque yo seguía conservando ciertos hábitos de mi anterior humanidad junto a los pocos detalles que vampiros y humanos tenían en común: 'dormir' y 'alimentarse' eran los dos más comunes—. _Perdóname, Shinoa-chan… esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora._

 _._

 _—Descuida, Mika-san. Prefiero mil veces estar aquí que en esa horrible celda, es muchísimo más acogedor~._

 _._

 _—… ¿Aún tienes frío?_

 _._

 _—Sólo un poquito… pero contigo así de cerca seguro que se me pasará~_ —Intentaste reírte como siempre, pero ciertamente tu condición no era la mejor del mundo. Te apegué más a mi cuerpo casi que por inercia y sentí que te tensaste ligeramente, al inicio no entendí pues no era la primera vez que yo te abrazaba; solíamos dormir apegados las veces en que yo llegaba para descansar—. _Mika-san… ¡Espera un segundo…!_

.

Reaccionaste tratando de apartarte empujándome por mi pecho, pero yo estaba tan impactado por esa extraña actitud de tu parte que me negué a dejarte ir. No tardé mucho en descubrir la causa de tu nerviosismo, ya que durante el forcejeo terminamos cayendo sobre la cama, conmigo encima de ti. Ante la presión que ejercimos en aquella pequeña lucha, los primeros botones de la camisa que usabas se abrieron y al fin caí en cuenta de la situación—. _¿Dónde está… tu ropa interior?_

 _._

Tu rostro sonrojó con fuerza y sólo pudiste bajar la mirada, diciendo con una sonrisilla entre divertida y apenada—. _P-pues… pensé que podría lavar mi ropa interior mientras tú estabas ausente… N-no pensé que te darías cuenta ya que la camisa cubriría lo suficiente, pero…_

 _._

 _—Shinoa-chan… ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?_ —Cuestioné tranquilo pero intrigado, ya que normalmente eras una chica muy segura y bastante sarcástica, incluso diría que algo impertinente y hasta un poco malvada; por eso me resultaba tan raro verte en esa faceta de timidez. No negaría que era un poco 'lindo' ver esa actitud en ti, pero no me gustaba pensar que fuera a costa de que…—. _¿Me tienes miedo?_

 _._

 _—Pues… estoy nerviosa porque es vergonzoso… ¡Aaah!_ —Chillaste exaltada ya que, de improviso, empecé a desabrochar el resto de los botones. Intentaste detenerme, pero aprisioné tus muñecas con una de mis manos por encima de tu cabeza sin brusquedad alguna—. _¡M-Mika-san, no…!_

 _._

 _—¿Me tienes miedo…?_ —Repetí la pregunta ahora estando cara a cara contigo, nuestras frentes se juntaron y mi aliento chocó contra tus mejillas. Sentí que te encogiste un poco y que tu sonrojo se intensificó ligeramente, pero no dudaste en mirarme fijamente a los ojos, recuperando parte de la seguridad que te caracterizaba.

 _._

 _—¡Claro que no…! Yo confío en ti, porque yo te…_ —Interrumpí tu oración al colocar el dedo índice de mi otra mano sobre tus labios. Ciertamente, no debías temer ni tampoco moverte, sino tan sólo quedarte en silencio. Ya que ocultos y protegidos por las cuatro paredes de nuestro salón secreto… _nadie nos podría ver_. Aparté mi dedo y liberé tus muñecas tan sólo para posar mis dos manos sobre el colchón, a cada lado de tu cabeza, recorriendo con mi mirada aquél atisbo de piel que la camisa abierta _-pero todavía no retirada-_ me proporcionaba—. _Mika-san… aún tengo frío…_

 _._

 _—… ¿Cuánto frío tienes, Shinoa-chan?_

 _._

 _—… Bastante, Mika-san… —_ Fue todo lo que respondiste y esa quizás fue la 'indirecta' que me hizo falta para proseguir con lo que antes me había propuesto, pero no aguanté el impulso de preguntar:

 _._

 _—Entonces… ¿me permitirías darte calor?_ —Porque ese era mi mayor deseo: brindarte calidez a pesar de la frialdad de mi cuerpo, yo anhelaba hacerte mía con tanta urgencia que casi dolía. Pero sería capaz de soportar mis impulsos y detenerme si te notaba reacia, si aún no te sentías preparada. Todo fuera porque estuvieras cómoda, yo esperaría. Sin embargo _…_

 _._

 _—¿Todavía tienes que preguntarlo, rubiecito ardiente~?_ —Devolví la sonrisa sensual que me dedicaste, ambos estábamos dispuestos a unirnos todavía más de lo que ya lo habíamos hecho hasta ese momento. Eso me generó una dicha que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo, salvo la vez en que descubrí que mis sentimientos no eran unilaterales.

.

Ciertamente, allí de ocultos nadie podría escucharnos, nadie podría interrumpirnos ni tampoco sorprendernos. Ya que según palabras de Krul, las paredes de aquél sitio tenían un extraño efecto 'insonorizado'… no importaría qué tan fuerte fuese el ruido que se desatara, incluso si hacía eco **nunca** se escucharía desde afuera. En simples palabras: nadie más que yo iba a verte en tales condiciones, nadie más que yo sería el causante de que la única prenda que usabas cayera al frío suelo, quedándose tirada junto a la capa y el chaleco de mi propio uniforme a un lado de la cama, al igual que el anterior libro extranjero que leías… nadie más que yo iba a hacerte gritar de placer y dolor.

 _._

 _—M-Mika-san_ _…_ _—_ Por comprensible pudor intentaste cubrirte con tus brazos, pero yo te detuve sin dejar la amabilidad de lado, para devolverte tu confianza. Pareció dar ligeros resultados, ya que escuché que retiraste el término honorífico cuando nuevamente pronunciaste _—_. _Mi_ _…_ _ka_ _…_

 _._

 _—No, no te escondas, permanece así… quiero mirarte…_ —Aunque yo ya te había visto en contadas ocasiones durante tanto tiempo, yo sabía que no podría proclamarte como 'mía' en aquél entonces. Pero en esa noche **al fin** pude tenerte exclusivamente para mí, **al fin** podría compensarte y consolarte por el dolor por el que anteriormente pasaste. Por aquella vez, ante el notable cansancio de tu cuerpo, me encargaría de tomar la iniciativa y aliviarte a través de ese frágil cuerpo—. _No te acerques, quédate como estás…_

.

Teníamos la noche entera para los dos, sólo nosotros dos y yo deseaba observarte profundamente. Nunca te había visto de manera semejante, con tu cuerpo totalmente expuesto ante mí… con tu piel liberada de la opresión de cualquier prenda y con tu sedosa cabellera suelta sin ningún lazo que la aprisionara. Yo traía puestas nada más las prendas inferiores de mi uniforme blanco de soldado, una camisa negra exactamente igual a la que antes usaste y un pantalón blanco. Poco a poco me retiré los pálidos guantes con los dientes, mis manos quedaron expuestas y por simple instinto me desabroché los botones de mi camisa, dejando a la vista una pequeña parte de mi pecho.

 _._

 _—Cierra tus ojos y relájate…_ —Aunque lo pedí mansamente reposando una de mis manos sobre una de tus mejillas, noté algo que me inquietó—. _No tiembles, no te haré daño, no debes temer siempre que sea yo quien te toque de esta manera. No abras los ojos y sólo… déjame tocarte…_ —Te dije que también podías tocarme si así lo deseabas, si así calmarte lograbas. Con esas manos tuyas tan pequeñas y hermosas, me gustaba sentirlas sobre mi piel mientras me recorrías suavemente el rostro con ellas, casi que con curiosidad—. _Así… continúa y por favor, no abras los ojos todavía…_ —Ya que yo estaba allí, nadie nos podía ver y yo estaba justo junto a ti. Sentí que acariciaste mi cuello y mi nuca tal como lo hiciste previamente con mis rubios cabellos, muy despacio, como si no quisieras herirme. Era todo lo que podías hacer, peso era más que suficiente para mí y de cualquier manera, me alegraba ser el que estuviera contigo de esa forma.

.

Tus manos eran tan bellas como el resto de tu cuerpo, eras una obra de arte desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies: con tu rostro de piel ligeramente acanelada — _comparada a la mía tan pálida_ — y tus ojos de un tono caoba; con tus labios sonrosados al igual que tus pezones, y tus rebeldes cabellos púrpuras desparramados sobre la almohada. Me gustaba admirar cada parte de tu ser y que me dejaras descubrirlo con mi tacto lentamente, procurando no dañarte ya que mi condición vampírica me obligaba a medir mi propia fuerza.

 _._

 _—Mika_ _…_ _—_ Murmuraste en un suspiro, entre inquieta y expectante al sentir mis garras acariciando suavemente tus muslos, subiendo poco a poco.

 _._

 _—No, todavía no abras tus ojos, no debes temerme si estoy así de cerca, ¿me oyes? Estoy aquí…_ —Rozándote con mis dedos y también con 'aquél par' tan afilado, por lo que te pregunté—. _¿Puedes sentirlos?_ —Mis colmillos asomándose por la comisura de mis labios—. _No abras los ojos…_ —Murmuré suplicante contra uno de tus oídos justo antes de lamer el lóbulo, teniendo ganas de degustar tu piel, tu sangre, tu esencia.

.

Tendrías mis labios al igual que mis colmillos, ya que el único vampiro que podría morderte iba a ser yo… sólo yo. Tú no sabrías dónde ni cuándo sentirías la frialdad de mis labios y la punta de mis colmillos, no podrías prever dónde estaría a punto de morderte si no abrías los ojos — _pero no los abras todavía_ — sentirías mi boca en una zona desconocida, de improviso. Inicié rozando sólo mis labios sobre tus cerrados párpados y apoyándolos sobre tus cejas, sentiste que iban besando tu cuello y tu propio calor entrando en tu cabeza, así como la frialdad de mis manos sobre tu pecho y justo encima de tu corazón, en lo que yo sentía claramente el acelerado palpitar de éste: " _Badum, badum…"_

.

Desde allí me permití depositar un camino de besos, acompañados de algunas suaves mordidas que marcaban tu piel — _más no la abrían hasta al punto de hacerte sangrar, todavía no quería 'probarte'—_ y fui bajando poco a poco hasta que terminé ubicándome en medio del valle de tus senos. Fue allí cuando abrí ligeramente mis labios y soplé suavemente sobre esa zona, como queriendo provocar vilmente al par de capullos que reposaban dormidos sobre las puntas. Suspiraste con sorpresa y me relamí los labios con ansiedad, sintiendo tus bellas manos aferrándose a la tela de mi oscura camisa.

 _._

 _—Mi-Mikaela…_ —Escuché como pronunciaste mi nombre completo y nuestras miradas nuevamente se cruzaron, la tuya caoba con la mía celeste. Pareciste sorprenderte, quizás porque notaste lo opacadas que seguro estarían mis pupilas vampíricas, producto de la excitación. Aunque eso no quitaría que siguieran pareciéndose a las de un depredador por su forma de ranura, casi que devorándote con la mirada— _. **¡M-Mikaela…!**_ —Dejé que uno de tus pezones cerrara a medias mi boca, entrando entre mis labios y chocando contra mi lengua, mi saliva bajó por tu piel lentamente en lo que lamí con cruel deleite tu cereza, escuchándote jadear con una voz desconocida para mí.

 _._

 _—Shinoa…_ —Suspiré tu nombre una vez mis labios se separaron de tu capullo _-ya despierto y ensalivado-_ para proceder a besarte justo sobre el corazón. Porque yo te quería era que iba a morder la piel que latía sobre tu corazón, porque yo te amaba… y con tu corazón entre mis labios serías mía para siempre, eternamente. Los colmillos se clavaron y un ligero quejido escapó de tus labios, en lo que cerraste fuertemente tus ojos, aferrándote con más ahínco a mi prenda negra. Tu sangre era cálida, suculenta, casi un dulce manjar y el mejor néctar en mi paladar—. _Shinoa_ _…_ _te quiero…_ —Pero en caso de que no me creyeras, añadí lamiendo la piel sobre la herida y sacándote un escalofrío—. _Abre los ojos y mírame otra vez…_

 _._

Así hiciste, viste que era yo quien te mordía y no otro, _como Crowley Eusford_. Por lo que tu expresión de dolor cambió a una de tranquilidad y me sonreíste poco después _… sin importarte que mis ojos adquirieran un tono carmesí tan brillante como el líquido vital que me dejaste degustar_. Ninguno podría borrar jamás aquél instante y al ver la forma tan provocativa con que lamí los restos de tu sangre sobre mis labios: con más insistencia tus manos me tocaron, con más añoranza tus ojos me miraron. La llama procedente de la lámpara de queroseno y que alumbraba aquél 'refugio' parecía danzar con picardía, su luz reflejaba las sombras de nuestros cuerpos levantándose sobre una pared, moviéndose con sensualidad y tocándose con obscenidad.

.

Mis dedos diestros acariciaban tu cálido interior, tu íntimo centro y tu húmeda flor; mi lengua se rozaba sobre tus labios, mi cuerpo resbalaba encima del tuyo y tu voz era la mejor música de fondo para mis oídos. Algunas gotas de sudor caían por tu piel y por mi misma frente, mi propio cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante 'aquellas funciones' que yo todavía conservaba de mi anterior humanidad. Quizás porque yo no había bebido ningún tipo sangre estrictamente 'humana' sino hasta aquél momento _—además de la que me proporcionaba mi reina y maestra, Krul Tepes—_ mi transformación a vampiro no se completaría hasta que la bebiera. El color de mi iris era una prueba definitiva de que se efectuó ese cambio. Yo nunca quise tomar sangre humana precisamente por todo lo que eso significaría… a menos que fuera de la tuya, ya que accediste a eso diciéndome que no importaría si me convertía en un " _chupasangre"_ por completo: yo seguiría siendo yo y eso nunca cambiaría. De cualquier forma, tú buscarías una forma de volver a convertirme en humano, junto a Yuu-chan y los amigos de ambos.

.

Tomé tus flancos y te levanté con algo de impaciencia, me dejaste deslizarme dentro ti, despacio… sin embargo, tú entendiblemente sollozaste y lo único que yo pude hacer fue besarte amablemente sobre los labios para calmarte, para disculparme. Más yo no cambiaría tal sensación por nada del mundo: la de estar moviéndome con lentitud en tu interior, tus manos sobre mi rostro, tus dedos aferrándose a mis cabellos, el placer en tus ojos, tu voz sonando una y otra vez de aquella forma tan libidinosa… todo mientras yo me movía lentamente pero hasta hacerte daño, recibiendo mi placer, dejando salir algunos atisbos de mi voz y la cual ya estaba tan ronca que no parecía la mía. De vez en cuando yo acababa gruñendo, enseñando mis colmillos como un depredador marcando como 'suya' a su hembra. Mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo, mis brazos levantándote desde tu espalda para no dejarte ir y sentirte aún más cerca de mí, escuchándote _cantando mi nombre_ ahora directamente en mi oído.

.

Los golpes que me atrevía a repartir dentro de ti eran dulce violencia, hacían rechinar la cama sin pudor alguno, pude ver tus llorosos ojos caoba buscando ' _algo'_ en los míos rojizos, _¿querías saber hasta dónde yo era capaz de hacerte daño?_ Hasta donde tú quisieras que lo hiciera, _Shinoa Hiragi_ , no habría fin para este tormento que yo te hacía pasar, no lo habría nunca… _porque yo te amaba._ Nadie podría cancelar aquél instante por el que pasábamos, mantendría para siempre en mi mente la imagen de ti echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando, cerrando tus ojos y soltando las lágrimas de ellos. Tu voz dentro de la mía, mi dulce violencia teniéndote atrapada hasta que de una última y poderosa embestida… te hice alcanzar la cúspide del placer humano.

 _._

 _—M-Mika…_ —Una vez recuperaste el aliento, alzaste tu mirada hacia mí. Tus ojos me observaron fijamente y pude verme reflejado en ellos, fue entonces que caí en cuenta de cuan bellísimos eran—. _E-eso es…_

 _._

 _—"Eso es", ¿qué?_

 _._

 _—¿E-eso es… todo lo que tienes… rubiecito?_ —Preguntaste con picardía y algo de desafío en tus ojos, con aquella voz tuya y a la vez desconocida.

.

Te inclinaste hacia arriba para lamerme una oreja, besarme el cuello y hasta morderme en la clavícula con la fuerza suficiente para dejarme una marca, proclamándome como tuyo de la misma forma en que yo te había dejado esos chupetones en tu cuello. No había manera en que yo pudiera huir de aquella provocación, ni tampoco de que tuviera fuerza para resistirme a tus delicados brazos rodeándome por los hombros, sólo te sonreí de vuelta con el amor plasmado en mi ahora sangriento mirar. Cumplí tu deseo y continué con aquella danza impúdica, con aquél acuerdo entre nuestras almas y nuestra carne que no tendría un final, con ese secreto del que seríamos los únicos conocedores.

 _._

 _—¡M-Mika…!_ —Tus ojos inundados en lágrimas me miraban, mientras te esforzabas en repetir aquella gran verdad que yo mismo te dije anteriormente—. _¡T-te quiero…!_

 _._

 _—Shhhh…_ —Sólo pude reaccionar juntando mis labios con los tuyos, murmurando ronca pero afectuosamente contra estos—. _Sólo… no abras los ojos…_

 _._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A : *(1)** " **EDIJ** " es la abreviatura - **a través de sus siglas** \- del " **Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés** ", para no quedarnos sin aire al repetirlo tanto (?) **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(2)** Referencias al capítulo 35 del manga **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(3)** Referencias a un mini-fic que subiré próximamente, el cual contendrá Lemmon **YUUMITSU** y también insinuaciones de **KIMINOA** ; esta última pareja **SIN** Lemmon. Tengo listos los dos primeros capítulos, pero el tercero y último aún está en proceso **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.  
 _Aclaro que mi OTP para Shinoa sigue siendo "indefinido", ya que - **aunque la shippeo con muchos personajes** \- estoy indecisa en si verla seriamente con **Shiho Kimizuki** , o con **Mikaela Hyakuya**. Pues aunque también tengo gusto por el ' **MIKAKRUL** ' ( **Mikaela** x **Krul** , **digo, son TAN shippeantes** )… hay 'algo' en el ' **MIKANOA** '/ **Mikaela** x **Shinoa** , no sé bien cómo describirlo, pero los que vayan al día con el manga y estén informados de la novela ligera seguro me entenderán (?) Los veo como un **OTP** algo culposo por tener aires de " **BROTP** ", pero a la vez con muchísimo potencial. De no haber romance entre ellos, igual los imagino con una relación muy profunda y compleja._

 _._

 _Pero en fin_ _…_ _aparte de contribuir para este maravilloso fandom con algo que **NO** sea Yaoi/Yuri y variar un poco, quise dar a conocer esta genial pero desconocida parejita. La serie tiene bastante potencial para muchas parejas distintas a las populares y sobre-explotadas: ' **MIKAYUU** ' ( **Mikaela** x **Yuuichiro** , **entre Yuri y otros yaois inexistentes** ) junto al ' **YUUNOA** ' ( **Yuuichiro** x **Shinoa** ) Parejas que personalmente **DETESTO** con todas mis fuerzas, pero que igualmente respeto siempre que sus seguidores respeten mis propios gustos. El internet es de todos y cada quien tiene derecho a shippear lo que quiera, ¿no?  
_

 _._

 _¡Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura! Por favor, dejen sus opiniones al respecto :3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Y si no lo hacen_ _…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Cada vez que lees uno de mis fics sin dejar un re_ _view_ _…_**

 ** _Un Yoichi inocente sufre una de las bromas de Shinoa_ _…_**

 ** _¡Di NO al bullying contra Yoichi! ¡Deja tu comentario!_**

 ** _¡PROTEGE A YOICHI-KUN!*_**

 ** _._**

 _(¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?)_


End file.
